


War of the Rose

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Shameless Smut, a lot of smut, the reader has fem characteristics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Admiral Y/N L/N has busy days but even busier nights. Dating a Knight of Ren is dangerous but also so pleasurable. Will Y/N be able to navigate the difficulties of a budding relationship during a war or will the pressure and danger prove too much?Is the famous saying correct? Does love truly conquer all?(Also posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Reader, Vicrul Ren/reader
Kudos: 2





	1. War of the Rose

Vicrul was not one to skip dinner with the other knights but tonight was important. He was going to spend it with the love of his life, Y/N L/N. They had meet 2 years ago in some meeting where the ginger weasel was rambling on about the need for a base with the capability of destroying planets. Admiral Y/N had been leaning back in her chair and playing with the pen that had been previously chucked at her by Master Ren. (Y/N had been friends with Ren since her assignment to the Finalizer and then after 3 months Kylo had introduced her to the knights.) Of course Vicrul had known from the very first time he saw her roll her eyes at the twat that everyone insisted on calling General. It was not that hard for the other knights to see why he had fallen for her; she was a rose amount thorns and seemed to innocent for the First Order however once they had seen her fight all questions about her strength had been put aside. Once Vicrul approached her quarters and used his code to open the doors.

Once inside Vicrul pulled of his boots and snuck to the kitchen were Y/N was standing over a pot of boiling water and pasta. Wrapping his arms around her waist and feeling her melt into his arms was the best feeling ever. “Hey baby I missed you.” He whispered into you neck. “I saw you 3 hours ago. You can’t have missed me that much.” Y/N replied. Vicrul smirked an idea coming to him, “why don’t I show you how much I missed you?” He pulled her towards his chest and swept her legs of the ground. Y/N yelped as he swung her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom where he tossed her down onto the bed.

Vicrul wasted no time stripping her pants down and threw them to the other side of the room and quickly pulled down his. Y/N was like a toxin to him once he had her he could never get enough her. As he rubbed his cock up and down her slit he pushed her top up over her chest and let his hand rest over her pebbled nipples tearing a low moan from her throat. Soon the torture of not being in her was too much and he plunged his dick into her pussy pounding until he heard her scream from under him. Vicrul pulled himself over and kissed her full on the lips muffling any sound of pleasure as she came around him. “ _fuck…_ Y/N you so good, could… _Fuck_ this pussy all day. mmmh ‘m so close.” Vicrul grunted out feeling the tell-tale pressure coiling in his abdomen and soon both of them came collapsing down and curling around each other ready to drift into a deep sleep the war surrounding them completely forgotten. “I love you my Rose” Vicrul whispered in to her ear.


	2. My Rose, My Heart, My Life

Ap’Lek Pov

The infernal buzzing of my alarm clock made my head pound and the cold air made me pull the blankets up over my head. God I hated the first morning after a mission, it was cold and every single muscle in my body hurt like a bitch. The only good thing about this morning was that for the first time in my life Vicrul did not run in, rip the covers of me and drag me out of bed. It was peaceful and quiet and where the fuck is Vicrul? 

I yanked the covers of myself and ran out of my door towards Kuruk’s room and pounded on the door. “Kuruk wake the the fuck up Vicrul is missing.”

As soon as I lifted my hand to knock again the door swung inwards and Kuruk stood groggily staring at me while reaching towards something just inside his room. 

“Put some trousers on you brute I don’t want to be seeing you dick first thing in the morning.” Kuruk threw a pair of sweatpants at me and I looked down to notice that I had just run down to his room completely naked. 

Kuruk just turned around and pulled hoodie over his head while I pulled the sweat pants on. “You sure Vicrul is missing, Vic probably found one of the ship whores and got laid.” 

Vicrul POV

As I woke up I felt the warm body of my love pressed against my chest. Pulled her closet to me and tucked my face in to her neck. As I nestled myself into her soft rose smelling skin and smiled as I felt her eyelashes tickle my cheek. Y/N was beautiful and as any star I had seen in my many travels. Y/N was my love, my heart, my rose. 

“Vicrul it’s too early go back to sleep.” I pulled back and watched as she blinked up at me.  
“I have another idea.” My hand went to her stomach and drifted down towards her underwear.

Y/N smirked as she pulled my lips to hers. “Aww did the big scary Knight of Ren wake up with a boner. Poor boy.” 

“You’re the one who makes me feel like this, I think it’s only fair that you fix it.” I pulled Y/N under me and was about to rip off her top when I heard a loud knock at the door. 

“I have to get that it could be Hux and maker help who ever keeps him witing.” Y/n slid out of her bed, pulled on a robe. 

I sighed and collapsed onto my back just waiting till she came back to bed. 

“No I have not seen Vicrul. You should check the training rooms Ap’Lek.”


	3. Pleasure and Chaos

Kylo Ren woke up to the force in chaos. As he sat up in bed he reached out to feel Ap’lek and Kuruk running around searching for something while Cardo and Trudgen slept, Ushar was confused, and was that pleasure on Vicrul’s side? Ren’s face flushed red as he felt another familiar presence in the force Admiral L/N.

Ren sighed and slumped back onto his bed calling for Ap’lek and Kuruk in the force and waited till both of the Knights came running into his bedroom.

“Master you called.” Ap’lek basically shouted as Kuruk bent over to catch his breath. “Oh, and have you seen Vicrul? We checked all over, we even went to that Admiral that shares our hatred for Hux.”

Ren pulled a pillow over his face and screamed into the soft fabric. As Ren set the pillow down he opened his eyes, propped himself on his elbows, and laughed. “Oh for crying out loud. Of course, Y/N lied about Vic being with her. Is it so unreasonable that she should want one morning alone with her boyfriend?”

Kuruk’s eyes widened and Ap’lek started spluttering, “B-b-boyfriend, Vic has a girlfriend!!!” Kuruk’s eyes widened impossibly bigger and Kylo collapsed back onto his bed and laughed at his Knights startled expressions.

“Oh god, Vicrul got his dick wet, lucky fuck.” Kuruk fell on to his ass laughing as Ap’lek started to spout absolute nonsense. Kylo rolled onto his stomach and laughed into his pillow.

“Yes Vic got his dick wet last night and this morning but I swear to god if Vicrul treats Y/N as a whore to just use when he wants to get his dick wet I will fucking decapitate him.” Kylo smiled as he spoke; waves of happiness and love floated over the force towards him. Y/N had been a friend and a rock to him when he needed it and all he wanted was for her to be happy. “However I think that Vicrul loves her. So I don’t think that I need to acquaint his head with the floor. Now get out of my room I want to go back to sleep.”

Across the ship, one happy couple laid nestled in each other arms. Vicrul rolled over so that he as leaning over her, his beautiful blue eyes staring into her soul. Y/N lifted her hands so that they rested on his bare chest. “Vic I want you so bad, please.”

_Y/N POV_

Both of us were naked so was no fiddling with uniforms like usual. Vicrul slid down the bed and pulled my legs so that they were over his broad shoulders. His lips brushed against my soaking cunt and I felt him smile as a squirmed on the bed. His lips dragged over my folds and before I could catch my breath he started sucking on my clit. Propping myself up on my elbows I watched as his hands found my entrance and a finger entered my pussy. His callused fingers found my G-spot almost instantly and he had me moaning and clenching around him in no time.

“You have to tell me what you want rose. I want to give you what you want.”

My brain was fuzzy but I managed to splutter out one word: “You”

Vicrul smirked and pulled himself up over my bed till his wet lips were over mine. I could taste myself on him and felt as his dick pressed against my stomach.

Vicrul nibbled at my neck no doubt leaving marks on the soft skin and positioned his cock at my entrance. “You ready?” Vicrul’s eyes where soft as he surveyed the marks he had left on my breasts, on my neck and on my thighs.

“Yes, oh maker yes. Vic I want you so bad.”

Vic groaned as his length slid in to me and a moan tore its way out of my throat. After all this time together, after the many nights of passion and love we had shared I still felt the stretch as he pushed inside of me. His hips met mine and he stilled, he waited till I nodded before he started to rock into me, he found his rhythm. 

Once he did he pounded in to my pussy and I was reduced into a moaning, squirming mess beneath him. I felt the familiar tight coil of pleasure rise in my stomach and I desperately grabbed onto Vicrul’s hair as my pussy clenched around his cock. “Oh- fuck I need, fuck V-Vic I’m going to cum.”

Vic speed up as we both chased our highs. “Me too, fuck your so beautiful. Fuck darling.”

Vicrul’s pace began to get sloppy as I felt a burning wave of pleasure wash over me and my eyes slipped shut and my breath was snatched from my lungs.

“Fuck babe, you’re so tight. Fuck I- I I’m cuming.” I felt Vicrul’s seed spilled into me and he collapsed next to me his hand resting on top of my stomach.

As I lay there trying to catch my breath I heard Vicrul laughing and I tilted my head to stare at me. 

“Thank fuck for the First Order’s birth control plan I can’t imagine having a child now.” Vicrul moved his head so that his icy blue eyes staired into mine.

“I mean we both want kids at some point but fuck I can’t imagine a child that is half Knight of Ren. The chaos, the fucking chaos.”

Vic chuckled as he pulled me towards him and pressed sweet kisses to my forehead. “I love you my beautiful Rose.”

_Vicrul POV_

I lay in my lovers bed the covers pushed down around our hips and a small slither of light that came from her living room illuminating her beautiful smile. God was I lucky to have her in my arms.

It was a rare day off for both of us and like usual we had opted to spend the day in each other’s arms, wrapped in the throes of passion. As I lay there my mind drifted to the other Knights, I wondered what they were doing, I wondered if I should introduce them to my rose.

They knew her, but only as Kylo’s friend, only as an Admiral not as my love, my heart, my rose.


	4. Cardo What The Fuck

Y/N L/N adjusted her uniform as her and Vicrul stood outside the Knights of Ren’s section. Vicrul looked over at his girlfriend and pushed her hands away from the cape that was draped across her shoulders.

“Stop, stop worrying. They won’t care about the neatness of your uniform they’re not Hux.” Vicrul laughed as her face flushed and her eyes fell to the floor. “Look I know you are stressed but I promise nothing is going to happen. They’re brutes but you are with me; plus Kylo likes you so they won’t dare hurt you.”

Y/N sighed and looked up and smiled at Vicrul. “I know love. I am just worried that they won’t like me.” Vic places one hand on her lower back and pulled her towards his side while his other hand went to the lock that was mounted next to the door.

“My love they will love you I promise you that.”

_Ap’lek POV_

Every single one of the Knight’s heads turned to the door as we heard it slide open. We had meet the Admiral before but never like this. Our conversations had been one minute at most and even then we had all had our armour on and she had never seen our faces.

We all stood up as Vicrul’s form came in to view and waited till pulled a smaller woman our form behind him. “Meet Y/N, my girlfriend.” Vic tilted his head to look down at the small woman and lightly pushed her forward.

“My names Kuruk, nice to meet you.”

“Cardo. It’s a pleasure Admiral.”

“Ushar.”

“Trudgen.”

All of the Knights stepped back in to the line they had formed and it was only until I felt Kuruk’s elbow in my ribs that I realised I had just been standing there staring at her.

“uh, uh yea right sorry. Name’s Ap’lek it’s a pleasure to meet you properly Admiral.”

She stepped forward and nodded, “Well it is nice to meet you without the ginger prick breathing down my neck, and please call me Y/N. Admiral sounds too formal.”

I nodded and sat back down gesturing to the sofa across form the Knights one, “Sit we want to know about you…” before I could finish my statement Cardo interrupted.

“Your hot. How come Vicrul got you; it’s not like he has the biggest dick ” Both Vicrul and I turned our heads to stair at Cardo.

“WTF Cardo what is up with you why the hell would you make this weird.” Ushar was the first one to recover from the shock of Cardo’s crude statement.

“What. It’s not like that we aren’t all thinking that. She’s hot.”

Vicrul looked like he was about to murder Cardo as he stood up. “Y/N how bout we go home. I think that we are due somewhere else.”

When the door shut behind Vic and Y/N all of us turned to Cardo. “Cardo you know how we said about what was inappropriate when we had guests over. Add that to the fucking list.” I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bear as Trudgen slapped him on the back of the head.

“What it’s not like we weren’t all thinking it. She hot and Vicrul is, well Vicrul.”

Ushar banged his head on the table as Kuruk fell off the couch laughing.


	5. Fresh Start

_Vicrul POV_

“Y/N I am so sorry about all of this. I wanted it to go well so bad.” I sat on her bed as she wiped the makeup from her face at her vanity. “Cardo is young and awkward and well his social skills are lacking.” Y/N spun on her chair and reached over to grab my hand. I felt her warm fingers rap around mine and squeeze offering me a little comfort.

“Yes Cardo was crude and yes that was slightly awkward but I don’t think badly about any of your brothers or you. Look I understand social struggles, you know I don’t so well around people so how about this, give me some time with Cardo; one on one and I can get to know him.”

I raised my eyebrows and snorted. My lips turned up in a smirk and I stood up walking towards the vanity. “Darling look, I love you and I desperately want you to get along with all my brothers; especially with what I have planned, but Cardo is an awkward little shit.”

“What the fuck do you have planned?” Y/N looked up at me and I just raised my eyebrow. “You know what I don’t need to know till it happens but I want to talk to Cardo. Please”

I knew I would never win this so I pressed a kissed to the top of her head and walked back to the bed. I sighed as I sat down and stared at my beautiful girlfriend who what clutching the back of her chair and staring at me expectantly. “I… I have to tell you what I have planned because you need to give your consent. I want you to choose two other Knights for one night, I want to make you feel good but I want to share you, I want to show my brothers what I have.” I watched as her eyebrows shot up and her cheeks flushed red. “I want to share you with all of the Knights eventually but will start with two.”

I watched as Y/N’s cheeks grew steadily redder and laughed as she began to splutter nonsense. “I consent, but only if you get me some time alone with Cardo.” I agreed and she flung herself in to my arms pushing my body back on to the bad.

_Cardo POV_

I sat on my bed with my hands in my head and a pounding headache. God I was stupid, why did I just say stuff without thinking, why did I talk about her boyfriend’s dick, I mean god that must have been awkward for her. I wanted Y/N to like me, I wanted her to be comfortable around us but all hopes of that just went out the airlock.

I looked up as I heard a knock at the door and flicked it open with the force. I saw the neat, polished boots and long white cape of an Admiral and I snapped my head up, only to be met by kind, smiling face of Admiral Y/N L/N.

“Uh, Admiral I, uh sorry I did not realise you were coming, I would have cleaned up my room.” I stuttered out a half formed sentence after this that I would not have been able to translate if someone held a knife to my throat.

“Cardo it is nice to see you again. Can I come in?”

I nodded and walked back towards the bed and sat while she perched on my desk. “Look Cardo I want to be friends with you, and I understand social anxiety, I don’t know if Vicrul told you but I don’t do well in social situation or big crowds, don’t worry. I want to start again. I want to get to know you.”


	6. Trouble in Paradise

_Vicrul POV_

Everything was going well, too well. We were returning from a mission and the Night Buzzard was clean and fully functioning for the first time in almost three years. Ren was calm and the mission had been easy and yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of my head that I could not seem to shake. Something felt off and the closer we got the Finalizer the more the feeling grew until it encompassed the entirety of his brain.

My leg jogged up and down as I sat in my seat staring out the window into the cold dark abyss of space. I knew the other knights were picking up on my anxiety but I could not bring myself to care, I only thought of finding the source of the anxiety and clenching it.

“Vic are you ok?” Ap’lek had been staring at me and as I looked up I saw the other knights look towards me.

“Something is wrong, I don’t know what. I can feel it.” I didn’t want to talk about it, I could not pinpoint the feeling and it made me feel weak. I should be able to control me emotions, I should be able to just focus on the anger I should not feel the anxiety.

Cardo spoke next but did not look up as he sharpened a knife. “It’s probably nothing, it’s just a feeling. Don’t let it distract you.”

I nodded and looked back down to the bloody Scythe in my hand.

_Kylo Ren POV_

I sat in my quarters and meditated focusing my mind on the anger and power of the knights. I usually tapped into their emotions while I meditated, I found that it grounded me and made me more powerful. I reached out to each of them and felt their emotions.

Cardo was sleepy and was a tad miserable as he had fallen in to a river and was still a bit soggy.

Ap’lek was angry with the troopers that had come with us for getting in his way.

Ushar was asleep and dreams whirled around his head giving me a headache. I could not grab on to any memory or any scene so I did not linger on him for long.

Kuruk was focused on piloting the ship.

Trudgen was thinking about ways of killing Hux and seemed to have decided on exploding his head.

Vicrul, anxiety, crippling and strong. The most brutal of all of my Knights was terrified of something he knew nothing about. Something I knew, something I would have to tell him before we got back, something I was dreading.

My eyes fluttered open as I was slowly dragged back to the ship. My head felt heavy and my heart sunk as I walked towards my Knights.

As I approached the cockpit if stuck my head in and called out to Kuruk. “Put the ship in stall, I need to talk to all of you.” I walked away before Kuruk could respond and went to sit across form the other Knights waiting until Kuruk found a seat.

“Boys I need to talk to all of you. Vic this will affect you the most.” All of my Knights sat up to look at me showing me that I had their full attention. “All of you know Admiral L/N and Vicrul I know that you and her are in a relationship. Y/N was captured while on her mission and so as soon as we drop the weapons we captured on this mission we are going to head back out again and rescue her.”

I watched their faces morph into anger and felt Vicrul’s heart sink as his eyes clouded with tears.

He needed her back, and she needed him. He loved her.


	7. Betrayal

Kylo was back on the Night Buzzard and watching as Vicrul’s defenses broke down. Of course, he cared for the young Admiral. She was like a sister to him. It was nothing compared to what Vicrul felt for her. Kylo had known Vicrul since joining the Knights and had grown close to his second in command. He had been the one to introduce the young couple to each other. He was the first to know that they were together. He was the first to know that she had been captured.

_Kylo sat in his quarters and stared at the passing stars. He was tired, his bones ached, he just wanted to be back on the Finalizer where he could sleep in a proper bed and eat food that did not consist of rations. He was about to go out and spend the rest of the flight with the Knights. His datapad dinged looking down he saw an incoming call from Admiral Y/N L/N._

_“Hey. You good? How’s your mission?” Kylo set the datapad down and stood by the window and waited for Y/N’s response. He heard nothing. There was no voice on the other end just a series of grunts and a blaster shot followed by a piercing scream. The call was abruptly cut shot and Kylo pulled the datapad to him with the force._

_When no other call came in and no call he made to her went through he called General Hux._

_“General I need to know, what is Admiral Y/N last known location and what the fuck is going on?” Kylo waited for a couple of seconds before Hux’s voice came through the speakers._

_“Her ship was boarded we are sending troopers to find it.”_

_“I’ll take my knights out as well, I don’t trust the brainless baboons that you call troopers.” With that Kylo ended the call and decided to meditate. The Knights did not need to know just yet, better to tell them when they got back to the Finalizer._

Now the knights were back on the Night Buzzard and Vicrul was pacing back and forth in the small common room.

“Relax Vic we will find her.” Cardo raised his head from the knife he was sharpening and watched for a minute as Vicrul rubbed at his eyes desperately trying to get rid of the tears.

“Vic think about it, she is a First Order Admiral in uniform. No one is stupid enough to touch her, they know that if they do they face the wrath of the First Order, what’s more we WILL find her before they lay a finger on her.” Ushar was thinking straight like normal and seemed to be the only one who was thinking logically.

“I have a theory.” Kylo spoke for the first time in hours and looked up from the datapad he was holding. “I think General Hux has something to do with this. Hux hates her, he also knew that her ship had been boarded. I was the one who heard her be captured and so would be the only one who knew something remotely like that could have happened. Hux hates her; she has this knew idea, a plan that would fix everything wrong with the First Order and make us ten times for powerful, but it would mean that any hope Hux had of becoming Allegiant General would be completely diminished. Not that I would ever give him that title but the man still has dreams and I can’t stop that.”

Kuruk was leaning against the cockpit door when he spoke up; “you think Hux would order a coordinated strike against one of his own Admirals, against someone you are close to?”

Kylo nodded, “He doesn’t like me, he doesn’t like her and he hates the Knights of Ren and knows that she has a close relationship with Vicrul. So I think that the idea to Treason against me would not sound too objectionable to him. He wants me to hurt and if can hurt a Knight at the same time then that is better for him.”

Vicrul sank down the wall and put his head in his hands as he sucked in deep breaths. “I need to find her. I need to have her in my arms again.”

\-----

Admiral Y/N sat in a cold cell and stared at the wall. Every so often a guard would pass the door and her would watch as they pass. Nothing had gone wrong with the mission, it should have been easy but then one of her own troopers betrayed her, on of her own troopers had shot her in the leg and now she was sitting in a prison cell with no food, no water and a bleeding leg.

Of course Hux had managed to get her. She just hoped that Vicrul got to her before they executed her.


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is really short I am so sorry but you will get a longer part next. I did not really know how to write their reunion but there will be more smut in the next chapter.

As the Night Buzzard touched down on Endor and one after the other the Knights stormed down the ramp and towards Hux’s base. Information had come in that the last place Y/n’s ship was seen was above the forest moon of Endor. A quick scan of the planet found an old Empire base that had been repurposed as a First Order detention centre and had long ago been abandoned and left to collect dust and cobwebs.

Kylo had decided that waiting for stormtrooper backup would only serve to warn Hux that they were coming and possibly cost Y/N her life. They had to work fast, they had to act now. And so as the sun began to set seven terrifying black shadows walked towards their next fight.

The Knights of Ren fed off each other’s dark energy and never was it more potent then now. There was such darkness, such power that beautiful flowers along the forest floor withered and died as the men passed. The energy crackled though the air and Kylo tried to think of a time he had ever felt the Knights come together like this. It was strange that a girl could make these hardened killers desperate to rescue her, but Kylo supposed that it was because of the love a brother shared with her.

Kylo had known Vicrul the longest out of all the knights and never had he thought that Vic would fall in love, he was quiet and moody and the brutalist of killers and yet it made the most sense. Somehow in all of that hate Vic had found love and Kylo was not about to let him lose it. Maker knows what would happen if Vic lost his heart. 

Across the Forest one prisoner somehow detected that she was about to be saved. It was like a wave of cool water that washed over and calmed her, something she could not explain and something that she never wanted to lose. The cool, the calm, the love.

Y/N was sitting on the low cot in one corner of her cell when she heard the sound of boots running down a damp hallway. Her knights were coming, her heart had come to save her. The door flung open and standing on the threshold was Vicrul Ren, feared Knight of Ren and man whose heart was currently beating out of his chest.

A heart reunited with it’s counterpart is a powerful thing.


End file.
